Sweet Indirect Kiss
by Arihdni
Summary: Ryoma ha dado a probar a Sakuno de una golosina [OneShot] PARA MIS LECTORES: hay una noticia y una pregunta para ustedes


**Hola a todas mis fans! Salúdenme felicitenme! Que ya cumplí 18 años! Ahora soy mayor de edad! XD**** OMG no puedo creee que PoT ya se vaya a acabar solo nos quedan como 10 capitulos de manga…**

**Espero y konomi me de (digo nos de) nuestro RyoSaku…lo cual creo que debería ser puesto que la primera persona que conoció Ryoma fue a Sakuno…gustele a quien le guste… es un círculo….¬.¬ nadie puede contra eso..ù-ú**

**Siii he venido con un drabb bien cortido nacido de mi inspiración espontánea! Ya he comenzado las clases, puede que comience con la nueva maquina de drabbs… pero aún no lo se.**

**Así que mientras tanto vengo con un nuevo ONE SHOT.**

**Es medio fluffy! xP pero se me vino a la mente.**

* * *

**Sweet Indirect Kiss**

**Escrito por **_Arihdni_

Por lo visto alguien había intentado pasarse de listo con él. Y había sido uno de sus senpais. Puesto que ese chupeta no estaba ahí en su bolso cuando salió de clases. Intuyó inmediatamente que los culpables era Momoshiro-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Inui-senpai (OBVIAMENTE) y puede que también Fuji-senpai.

"Chupeta Súper Ácida Remix" se leía en el envoltorio de la golosina con un muñequito totalmente deformado con los ojos saltones y lágrimas y el cabello erizado.

Hmm… ahora que lo pensaba bien. Fuji-senpai era el autor intelectual… posiblemente. Ya la idea de una chupeta súper ácida era bastante sádica. Eso era mucho sufrimiento que podría dejarlo traumado hasta el día siguiente para que sus queridos senpais pudieran verlo el día de mañana.

Pero…je… él no les daría ese gusto. Se comería la chupeta, y él quedaría ileso… al menos su lengua.

Retiró el envoltorio de verde brillante. Y cuando estuvo apunto de metérselo en la boca, el aroma de la misma golosina le hizo retractarse. Era corrosivo en sus fosas nasales, casi le hizo llorar.

De ningún modo. No iba a arriesgarse así no más… Necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente inocente como para no darse de cuenta de lo que él ofrecía. Además¿qué tal si sus senpais había colocado en ella un droga rara para hacerle después todo lo que ellos quisieran hasta humillarle?...

Necesitaba algún conejillo de indias…YA.

Y SAKUNO…que casualmente pasaba por ahí camino a la entrada/salida del instituto fue divisada por Ryoma.

-Ryuzaki-. No tuvo ni que alzar la voz, su siempre tono tranquilo y autoritario la hizo volverse.

-Oh…Ryoma-kun- respondió ella con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

Ryoma pronunció su sonrisa ladina pero la borró inmediatamente cuando Ryuzaki estuvo frente a él, con su tímida sonrisa. –Ohayou Ryoma-kun- tan linda ella. Siempre saludando aunque estén apunto de irse cada quien a su casa.

-Ryuzaki-. No pensaba alargar más la situación. Alzó la paleta. –Pruébala-.

Sakuno pestañeó extrañada, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse (era algo inevitable, estaba en sus genes maternos… se dedicó sus vacaciones a indagar en ese hecho).

-¿A qué se debe esto?

-Sólo pruébala…por mi.

Sakuno desvió la mirada. Ryoma acercó discretamente la chupeta a ella. Sin más suspiró y lamió la chupeta.

No es por nada, pero para Ryoma ese momento (por alguna razón desconocida) pasó como en cámara lenta. Su lengua, pequeña y suavecita, saliendo de su boca para lamer con delicadeza el caramelo empalado.

….jaja….

Pero la fantasía se vio arruinada cuando la limpia cara de Ryuzaki se frunció en desagrado. Lo que siguió fue un respingo de parte de ella.

-¡Ryoma-kun, que malo eres!-. Creyendo que él le había jugado una broma muy fea, Sakuno se fue disparada hacia la salida.

¡Que malvado y mentiroso era Ryoma-kun! Ella que se había acercado con todo la bondad y humildad del mundo y él la trataba de esa forma… dándole un chupeta ácida. ¡Wacala!

Odiaba lo ácido, ahora no tendría un muy bonito recuerdo. Y ahora estaba relacionado con Ryoma.

Y si volvemos con Ryoma… que se había quedado plantado después de recibir tal sarta de palabras, que en el fondo le hicieron sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Ryoma miró la golosina.

Wow… entonces no era nada más palabra.

Entonces la probó él. Por un milisegundo fue ácido y un escalofrío lo recorrió desde los pies hasta su cabeza haciendo que todo su cuerpo se contorsionara graciosamente, pero inmediatamente fue muy dulce, deliciosamente dulce.

Unos arbustos se removieron repentinamente, haciendo que Echizen mirara atento.

-¡Echizen, serás un tonto¡ve y discúlpate!-. salió primero Momo.

-¡Si! Y que sea una buena disculpa ¿eh?...-. argumentó Eiji tras Momo con los brazos sobre sus caderas.

-Saa…más que eso chicos… Echizen acaba de recibir su primer beso…indirecto-. Agregó Fuji con una sonrisa ausente y pensativa.

CRI CRI CRI

Momo, Eiji y Fuji soltaron un risita por lo bajo.

-Ah…¿Por eso ahora es dulce?

Entonces Ryuzkai era dulce…

**Fin**

* * *

**Ahh! Bien cortito! Un intento de lago de humor…. Espero como siempre que els haya gustado este. Pronto vendré con más**

**AH POR CIERTO UNA PREGUNTA FINAL: **

**¿DEBERÍA SER EL PRIMER DRABB DE NUEVO PROYECTO RYOSAKU O OTRA CHICO CON SAKU?**

**AHÍ LES DEJO ESA! MANDEN SUS RESPUESTAS Y LAS TENDRÉ EN CUENTA… CONVÉNZANME!!!**


End file.
